


有效的認錯方式

by Goodoldhumpy



Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:42:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goodoldhumpy/pseuds/Goodoldhumpy
Summary: Humpy 用他一貫的方式來認錯，在他坑了他的主公之後





	有效的認錯方式

「Humphrey?! 」Jim惡狠狠地看著Humphrey，卻發現Humphrey已經眼有淚光，他恨自己對著Humphrey總是太容易心軟。

「過來！」Jim 癱坐在沙發上，用眼角睨視他。Humphrey 微微噘著嘴，但已經預知自己會逃過制裁。他輕輕走到首相面前，在他兩腿之間跪了下來，依舊高高揚著頭，好像頭上戴著王冠那樣，Jim繼續給了他一個眼刀，他的內閣秘書骨子裡的傲慢即使在床上張開雙腿的時候也不會改變。

「靠近一點。」Jim命令著，聲音裡的威嚴連他自己也有點吃驚。Humphrey 睜大了一雙晶亮的眼睛看著對方，睫毛微微顫動，他心裡知道這一招屢試不爽，雖然這回Jim真的很生氣——Jameson 比該死的老呆瓜 Desmond 不知好到哪裡去了！但是有什麼法子呢，不如意事十常八九，最後出爐的結果永遠不會是最好的選擇，在政壇裡打滾了大半輩子的Jim又怎麼會不知道這個道理？

Humphrey靠近了一點，繼續眼巴巴地看著Jim，兩手乖巧地搭上對方的大腿，靠在Jim兩腿之間，不出所料，Jim的褲襠處鼓了起來。

「你從來都不需要我告訴你該做些什麼，不是嗎？」Jim看著他身穿一身精緻A&S訂製西服的內閣秘書，又高傲又嫵媚地跪在自己面前，全身的血都往下湧去。 

Humphrey還是一臉受委屈的樣子，他低下頭來，臉頰貼在Jim的硬處溫柔地蹭起來，「原諒我，首相，求你⋯⋯」他幽幽地吐氣。

Jim閉上眼不去看他，否則他就會忍不住把Humphrey拉起來，抱在沙發上吻個天昏地暗，那他就沒機會出這口惡氣了。 

Humphrey看見Jim沒反應，只好解開Jim的褲子，隔著內褲親吻起來，「原諒我，My Lord。」他一邊說一邊吻著。Jim向後癱倒，「那就繼續吧。」

Humphrey 於是拉下他的內褲，像對待聖物那樣細吻著Jim的堅硬火熱，眼看Jim全身放鬆，不可自抑地呻吟起來，才開始用力吞吐，不時隔著長長的眼睫看看Jim的反應。

雖然Jim努力閉著眼，但只要一想到優雅動人的Humphrey做出下流淫靡的動作，那靈巧的舌頭不但能說一分鐘的長句子，在做愛的時候也特別佔優勢。「停下。」Jim使盡力氣繼續讓自己聽起來怒氣未消。

Humphrey有點吃驚，他慢慢吐出，抬起頭，神色還是紋絲不亂，但因為剛才的動作，眼睛被淚水打濕更加晶瑩，嘴唇濕潤紅腫，美得令人心碎。

Jim看著他，「坐上來。 」

「可是？」Humphrey有點措手不及。  
「可是什麼？你難道不是隨時對任何變化都有所準備的嗎？ 」Jim反問。

沉默了半晌，Humphrey只好站起身，走到沙發旁邊把小茶几底下的一格暗屜打開，平時清潔人員也不會知道這個機關，裡面備著一罐小小的輔助用品。房間裡拉著窗簾，陰暗而熾熱，Humphrey解了外套，脫下褲子和襪子，跨坐到Jim身上，Jim拿過小罐子，往手上倒出液體，分開Humphrey的臀瓣，慢慢在其中塗抹了起來。

Humphrey無法繼續保持鎮定，他開始丟盔卸甲，全身發抖，細細喘息起來：「不要，這樣我受不了，求你了。」

Jim簡直愛死了他這種模樣，「哦你真美，Humpy。」Jim無可奈何地嘆息著，又繼續用液體潤滑著他身體最敏感最隱密的地方。Humphrey先是解掉了領帶，準備繼續脫襯衫，但Jim阻止了他，「不要，三百鎊的襯衫就該這樣穿。」他惡狠狠地笑著，把那件漂亮的藍色細條紋襯衫扯歪，解開幾顆扣子，鬆鬆地掛在Humphrey身上。

Jim用手指幹了他一會兒，覺得Humphrey的身體已經軟得不行，Jim也興奮地快要心臟爆裂，他覺得這樣做愛以後還是節制一點好，否則他這條老命真的吃不消。

「慢慢來，自己動。」Jim摟著他的腰，把他往懷裡緊緊摟著。 Humphrey 動作了幾下，「啊太深了。」他咬了咬嘴唇，Jim不忍心他吃痛，「好吧寶貝，換個姿勢。」Humphrey從Jim身上下來，軟得像一灘水，順從地趴在沙發上，Jim輕輕拍拍他的屁股，把他兩腿分開，「天啊看看你。」Jim咬著牙，感到他已經十分放鬆，滿滿的快滴出水來了，再也忍不住，立即插了進去。Humphrey咬著牙哼了一聲，慢慢隨著Jim的動作扭動起來。「天啊你太美了，」Jim俯下身在Humphrey耳邊細細吐著氣，「我會死在你手裡，你這魔鬼。」

**Author's Note:**

> 這只是一個沒頭沒尾為了開車而開的車（抱歉）


End file.
